anime love nest sorta
by hoshi takanawa
Summary: random anime charcters in a closet, some rabid anime fan girls, and one very confused boy called Zach Code Name: Walter by the way the goku is from saiyuki not from dbz, does anybody know of saiyuki?


_**ANIME LOVE NEST (sorta)**_

characters: inuyasha, hiei, nuriko, goku, chrno, excel, ilpalazzo, miroku

personal characters: walter (zach), keiko (athena), ryokko (madi), hoshi (cadie), kagone (samijo), nariko (amanda), suki (courtney)

Walter- What the crap, what the hell am i doin' on a fanfic

Keiko- because hoshi said so

Hoshi- thats right. My word is law

Inu- who made you the boss.

Ryokko- I did. I'm tired of being the boss

Keiko- what about me. Im older. Shouldn't I be the boss?

Hoshi- No I spell better and this is my computer, so ha.

Keiko- But I'm faster!

Kagone- I'd like to know how fast you are.

Miroku- and in what...?

Keiko-... any man would know what in and out sounds like, huh?

Ryokko- miroku... you're my man your not allowed to talk unless I say.

Miroku- ahhhh... the pain of love . cry _dang these are times when I wish I were a free monk again._

Ryokko- Miroku, I know what you are thinking and you know that I treat you well.

Miroku- Haaaaa . I can never forget. Hehehhee awwwe... that night... last night... I should be grateful... oh how I love you ryo-chan. Awwwwe...(wanders off in the dream of last night)

Walter- hello, what about me? I'm the one who asked the damn question to begin with.

Ilpalzzo- Nevermind that... This world will be mine Neways and it shall be across... I order you to go into the closet.

Excel- I shall make it so...

(Excel grabs walter... forces him in the closet... walter resists)

Walter- help someone!

Inu- only wimps need help

Hoshi- what are you talking about walter... you ARE his love slave aren't you... you said so yourself.

Inu- you lecher

Suki, Nuriko, chrno, hiei, goku, nariko enters

(Everyone is now in the closet)

Suki- I have Popcorn!

Nuriko- and this tea sure is good.

Chrno- I miss seeing you guys

goku- Peeyuuu! This closet smells like 10 different types of ass!

Nariko- Did I hear a$$.

Kagone- no, you heard ass.

Ryokko- 10 DIFFERENT types of ASS

suki-screams and covers her ears "Hear no evil!"

Keiko- (whispers to chrno) she's purging herself

Kagone- and how would you know what 10 different types of ass smells like.

Walter- because I saw him eat it... he is a demon after all.

Inu- What the hell is that supposed to mean.

Walter- nothin'...(finding a box)

Suki-uncovers her ears "Demon what's that? Is it some kind of popcorn?"

Nuriko- no, demons are bad... bad demons...

Inu- Ok... I'm sick of this bad mouth on demons today. It's time to kick your ass girly!

Nuriko- I don't want to expand my musculature

Walter- (whispers to keiko) she's hot...

Keiko- sniker hehehhee hahahhah hohohohoohoho

Walter- hohoho?

Keiko- no!no!no! Your doing it wrong. You stick you hand in front of your mouth and say HOHOHOHOHO...

Walter- ok ok... well what was that for any way?

Ryokko- walter... hehe hahaha hoho

Hoshi- hehe.. Um... walter... she...snicker is um... actually...a um...a...well... a ... a HE

(Everyone busts out laughing)

walter- eh... o.0

Nuriko- why do you guys have to spoil everything uh... I almost had a date... a HOT date at that...(near)

Hiei- you guys are fools.

Keiko- hiei where have you been all this time.

Kagone- I don't think that we want to know, after all he was with suki after all.

Suki- we were together? really what where we doing?

Kagone- I smell naughty...

Suki- Naughty? confused

Inu- you guys are idiots.

Hiei- I already said that, imbecile.

Inu- what did you just call me you midget.

Hiei- I called you a imbecile..snicker imbecile.

Inu- I'm gonna to kick your ass!

Suki- There will be no kicking of...um...rear ends.

Goku- I'm tired... I think I need a drink.

Kagone- well I should think that you are tired after smelling all that snikers ass.

Goku- I only need a drink when two idiots are fighting.

(Hiei and Inu turn to goku)

Hiei & Inu- What the hell did you just say!

Keiko- (perky voice) DOG PILE!

Nariko- I think its more than a dog pile.

Keiko- hehe

Suki-covered her ears again when people started to say ass and hell

Goku- Wait...that girl just said something...WHAT DID YOU SAY! (Pointing to Kagone)

Kagone- Noooothing...

Goku- YOU SAID SOMETHING! WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Kagone- Your going to have to do a lot better than ordering me around. (Smiles triumphantly) I don't take orders I'm not a dog.

Goku- Why you...

Inu- Hey what's that supposed to mean!

Suki- Um...guys...can we not fight? You see...it's not good.

Kagone- Shut up!

Suki- (starts to tear up and brings hands up to wipe eyes) "She...she...SHE TOLD ME TO SHUT UP! (Starts crying a river of tears) KAGONE HATES ME NOW! WAAAAAA!

Kagone: NO NO NO! I DON'T HATE YOU! (Grabs Suki and squishes her face in boobs unknowingly)

hoshi- um... Kogone I think that you are suffocating her.

(Every one looks and starts to laugh)

kagone- huh... what is everyone laughing at. ( kagone looks down at suki, her face is blue)

Suki- cough , cough I can't breath...air...need air.

(Kagone quikly lets her go)

kagone- sorry I can't control the twins some times chuckles

Suki- coughs a bit Well I'm happy your not mad at me now. big grin

Hoshi-SPIKE IS MINE MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ryokko-NO! ...HE IS MINE!

Hoshi-(sigh) fine we can share him okay?

Ryokko-Okay!(happy Grin)

Hoshi and Ryokko-YAY SPIKE IS OURS (by the way we mean the spike from buffy)

Suki- staring at Hoshi and Ryokko "Uh..."

Miroku- sighs If only I could have been Suki just a moment ago...stares off dreamily

Suki-stares at Miroku wide eyed. cheeks turning red "Uh..."

Ryokko- miroku how dare you! You belong to me and no one else do you understand?

Miroku- sorrydodges a hand ready for an smack

kagone- pervert.

Suki- "Uh..." still kind of in shock Miroku...is a pervert..." just barely realizing that Miroku IS lecherous

To put an entertaining end to this every one says

everyone(but hoshi)- good-bye and have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Hoshi- WHAT! it's the middle of June what the hell are you talking about!


End file.
